


Strawberry flavored kisses.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Rairpairs written by yours truly <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Honestly it's somewhat amusing, Humor??, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Sugaten week 2020, Tendou and Sugawara live together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Easy peasy and straight to the point:Tendou is not good with kids.Sugawara on the other hand is very.~Sugaten babysit a child...
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Series: Rairpairs written by yours truly <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Strawberry flavored kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just found out about this today and it isn't my primary ship so I probably won't do all days (considering I missed 2 already) but welcome to Day 3 of Sugaten week 2020!
> 
> This was written in an hour, at most with no beta reader so I apologize if it's bad hhh
> 
> Also Sugaten would definitely give each other nicknames that's canon shhh-
> 
> (P.S I mention Bakugo and Deku but I've never actually watched BNHA so if anything is off from what I say, I apologize.)
> 
> Other than that, enjoy this little drabble! :) 
> 
> Day 3, prompt 2 : Dealing with kids.

To be frank, Tendou was not (and he repeats), _not_ good with kids.

In all honesty, he never liked those pesky little things either.  
He couldn't talk to them, they made absolutely no sense, they cried when seeing his attempt to be funny, scratched him, pulled at his hair and used him as a thing to climb on.

Not fun at all.

Sugawara on the other hand, knew how to handle kids incredibly well.

He was talented at understanding them, singing songs with them when they wanted to, taking care of them when they felt sad, cheered them up and they seemed to really like his face for some reason.

"Tenten, why is Aki-kun crying?" Suga asked while simultaneously picking the child up and staring at Tendou.

"I don't know! I was just singing to him and he started-"

"... That's because your songs are gruesome." The silver haired couldn't help but sigh loudly, walking around their shared living room to calm the young child down, humming softly into his ear.

"But.." Tendou trailed off, watching the other as the affection for said person lit up his eyes, warmth blooming in his chest.

"No buts, Daichi and Yui asked us to take care of their son and you're making him cry." Suga mumbled, sending a glare over to the redhead and missing the way it all got awfully silent.

"I guess.. but even if I try to apologize, Aki will just cry more once he sees my face." Tendou could only mutter, plopping down on the sofa just to scream and jump back up, hands immediately running over his ass to soothe the pain he felt coursing through it because of the spiky toy car.

"Who the fu-"

_"Tendou Satori!"_ The mentioned flinched as his head snapped towards the other, whose glare could kill him right then and there.  
"Look at what you did! Aki was just about to fall asleep and now you had to go and scream bloody murder!" Suga snapped before immediately going back to tending for the small child in his arms, rocking them back and forth.

Tendou could only blink quickly before letting out a sigh and rubbing over his face.  
"Why did I date you again? You're literally two different people in one body. Like Bakugo and Deku." He mumbled, feeling a shiver run down his back.

Ah shit, Suga was glaring at him again, good job idiot.

"Well, help me calm him down again!"

"But how?" The redhead whined, only looking back to the shorter once he felt safe to look.

"Go out to the convenience store and buy some snacks." Suga said, before pretending to lean down and listen to what the kid in his arms had to say, nodding animatedly.  
"Uh huh, okay. And Aki wants some pudding. And Milkys, don't forget the Pocky and KitKat too! Oh, and you're paying it all!" The silver haired added with a grin.

"Hah?! Can Aki even eat that? He's like, four! Doesn't he still need to grow out teeth?" Tendou moaned, shaking his head but still walking towards the front door.

He had a small feeling that Suga was using Aki as a reason to get snacks for himself.

"Tenten, you're stupid! Aki is three! And has his teeth!" Was the last thing Tendou heard before the door slammed shut behind him.

He sighed, shivering in the cold air that the evenings in autumn brought as he made his way to the convenience store around the corner of their apartment complex.  
The trip was short, and incredibly quick as Tendou reopened the door to their apartment a mere ten minutes later, holding a bag of the contents asked for.

"Oi sweetheart! I'm back!"

"Shh!" Suga shushed, holding a finger to his lips as he made his way down the hall to greet his boyfriend at the door, stepping down the genkan to do so.

"Yknow, you should've stayed up there." Tendou grinned while staring down at the other.

"Shut up. And be quiet, I managed to put Aki to sleep."

"Huh? Then why did I have to go out and buy all that?" Tendou huffed, moving away and stepping into the kitchen with Suga close behind as he took out all of the bags contents, shoving the chocolate ice cream he had bought into the freezer.

"Oh, cause I wanted some snacks." Suga giggled quietly, grabbing the strawberry Pocky from the table and starting to munch on it.

"Yknow, you suck."

"I know."

Tendou sighed before laughing, shutting the freezer with his foot as he turned around to face the other, successfully pinning him against the table and stealing a strawberry flavored kiss from him.  
"Hey Suga?"

"What?" The other muttered, face now a pretty shade of pink as he stared up at the redhead.

"What do you think about having kids? Like, adopting."

The silence between them was thick, but comfortable as the shorter thought about it, letting out a soft hum.

"Yeah, that'd sound nice. But in the future."

Tendou nodded.  
"Yeah, in the future."

And so the moment was perfected with another strawberry flavored kiss.


End file.
